


FO Feb Prompt- Umbrella

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Prompt Fill, Self-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: SkekSo contemplates the meaning of his dream when he's interrupted by Lias offering him shelter from the rain.
Relationships: skekSo/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	FO Feb Prompt- Umbrella

SkekSo stood in front of the balcony, watching as rain poured over the lush trees of Thra in the distance. He stepped out slightly, just enough for the rain to hit his metal beak. He had always enjoyed the sound of the rain against metal, he found it calming in a way. 

Unfortunately it did nothing to calm his nerves today. He had had another nightmare, as per usual when he tries to sleep, but this one was one of the worst. It involved the human that somehow found their way onto Thra and, even more strangely, found their way into his cold heart. 

He stares out at the fast falling drops, images of the nightmare flashing in his head. Images of them helping an unseen foe. Images of them raising a sword against him. Images of them stabbing him through the chest and him crumbling to dust. Images of them betraying his trust, his mercy... his love. He stands there contemplating what the nightmare meant. Are they to be his downfall? Is this one weakness he's permitted himself to have to be his doom? 

He's snapped back to reality by the sound of the rain hitting something above his head. He looks back to see Lias standing behind him, holding something large, round and black to keep the rain off of him.

"Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you should stand in the cold rain. You can still get sick Emperor." They say with a playful smile.

"What is this?" He gestures his clawed finger upwards to point at the the thing above his head.

"An umbrella?" Lias responds confused, "Don't you have these on Thra?"

"Not quite. I assume this came from your satchel? You really can fit anything in there can't you?" He muses.

Lias lets out a little laugh. One that will no doubt plague his mind later when he is trying to focus, "Here," they say, handing him the handle of the umbrella, "Can't blame you for wanting to watch the rain, I've always loved it too, but if you really want be outside at least keep your head dry. I doubt your court needs it's leader getting sick."

He hesitantly takes the metal part of the umbrella, the metal is cool to the touch, and he slides his long boney fingers down to the wooden handle Lias was holding. It's warm from being in their hand. He steps forward out onto the balcony, the rain dropping on the umbrella overhead makes a sound almost as calming as it does on metal.  
He looks back at the human in the archway, noticing them turn to leave, "You said you liked to watch the rain. Come then, join me."

They stop and turn back to him, "Oh ? Are you sure? I don't actually want to bother you if you need to be alone, I just wanted to make sure you didn-"

"I am sure." He says, his icy eyes focused solely on them.

"Alright." They walk over to him, getting under the tall, large umbrella too.

He's still unsure if this creature that has shown nothing but concern for him is to truly be his downfall, he hopes not, but if so, he can at least relish in these small moments they have together.


End file.
